Elizabeth Song
by ThePlayTheroist
Summary: Elizabeth wrote a song about her emotions to Ciel and she wish to say it but she couldn't. But when she sing with her friends in front of Ciel in the Queen Palace, will there relation fall or will it bring it stronger for them? Read and enjoy this story
**Hey guys, ThePlayTheroist here, this will be a Ciel and Elizabeth one-shot, this about Elizabeth song well a songfic technically. So enjoy also, I don't own Black Butler and My Demons by Starset.**

* * *

 **~Normal POV~**

It's was a cloudy day at the Phantomhive Estate where Lady Elizabeth decide to stay here until tomorrow because it look like it's going to rain. With Ciel working a lot with the queen and the company, Elizabeth wish how he can hang out again and play again like kids, but Ciel change when he turn ten years on his birthday and lost happiness and love leading Elizabeth to be remorse about his event. Oh she wish he was the same when he was a child.

"Lady Elizabeth, mine asking why you're so upset about?" Sebastian ask her politely.

"Nothing Sebastian, just thinking about Ciel but he wouldn't care what I think about him" Elizabeth said remorselessly.

"Well, the Young Master always seem to be harsh and cold; after all, it's been three years since his parents death and start stop showing emotions" Sebastian stating the fact.

"I-i guess you're right Sebastian; is it okay you can get my diary please?" Elizabeth said as she almost choked.

"Of course my lady" Sebastian said as he accepted Elizabeth order.

 **~With Sebastian~**

With the demon butler; searching his Young Master Fiancee dairy, he look at the tables, the bed and even the drawers but he founded under the bed. He pick it up as he see a paper with words on it, curiosity beats the demon butler as he read the sheets from Lady Elizabeth which cause the demon butler to shock, she never knew that Lady Elizabeth can write the lyrics so deeply sad and dark, why would she wrote that? Sebastian knew Elizabeth is happy go lucky person but not a dark person.

" _I never thought Lady Elizabeth could write dark theme lyrics but the Young Master must have the right to know this"_ Sebastian said in his thoughts.

Then a knock is heard from the door, the demon butler open the door to see Lady Elizabeth in the front door,

"Sebastian, did you found it?" Elizabeth question the butler.

"Yes I did Lady Elizabeth but mind asking, why did you wrote those lyrics?" Sebastian now question the young lady.

Elizabeth sigh, the jig is up since she knew Sebastian will read it. "I wrote during Ciel ignore me when I was twelve years old. I know you will read it anyway but please don't tell him please, please Sebastian?" Elizabeth said pleading at him.

"I promise my lady, I won't tell him" Sebastian said as he bowed down. Elizabeth took her diary out of Sebastian hand and walk out to the staircase main entrance.

" _I know for sure Lady Elizabeth was hiding so much remorse to the Young Master and it isn't good for her if only she was brave enough to sing it in front of him"_ Sebastian said as he think about Elizabeth song.

"Elizabeth, should leave by now, after all what's the point of you coming here anyway" Ciel said to her. "O-of course Ciel, see you later" Elizabeth said as she stutter.

 **~The Next Day~** At The Queen Palace

Yo Lizzy! You ready to sing my friend!" Elizabeth's Best Friend Milena Son. "Yeah maybe but I wonder how everyone act to the song I made" Elizabeth question her. "Well it depends really I mean come on, this isn't real history Lizzy" She mention it. "Yeah I know Milena, even though you're in reality, it doesn't you can bring modern music in here" Elizabeth stated.

"True, very true. Yo Alex, you ready for the Violin and Piano?" Milena ask his friend. "Yep, just we have to wait for Sam to get the Electric Guitar so we can start playing" Alex mention Sam.

"I'm here! Sorry, I have to do something at home so ready guys?" Sam question them. "We are Sam! Were going to take this stage to prove music can change by our heart and soul!" Elizabeth said confidently. They all nodded as they walk to the stage with everyone clapping.

" _I can't believe this is happening, singing in the Palace of Queen Victoria. And hell, the Queen is here!"_ Milena whisper to Elizabeth. " _What's even worse is that my parents are here to hear me sing! This is a song of darkness, not light!"_ Elizabeth said as she point her parents direction. " _Well yeah but trust me, don't demons take over that you can't do it, you can do it, believe it!"_ She said as she boost her confidence. She nodded in confidence once again as she began to announce the song;

"Hello everyone! My name is Elizabeth "Heroine" Midford, I'm the lead singer of this band called WarDemon Angel, I made it myself so we have the musicians, the Drummer girl is Milena "Aiko" Son, the Guitar girl is Sam "Skylar" Grey and Beat "Alex" Hero is the Violin and Piano boy so I hope you enjoy this song" Elizabeth said to the audience.

Unknowingly from Elizabeth standing on stage, Ciel and Sebastian enter the Palace to see the performances from other. To Ciel shock of why the Midford family are here so they took the sit next to them. "Oh Ciel, I'm surprise that you're here" Edward said. "Well, I am the Queen Guard Dog after all, she invited me anyway Edward" Ciel said back to him. " _I wonder what song she is singing? Probably about her love life or something about girls stuff"_ Ciel thought to himself. The music started to begin as Elizabeth breath and she began to sing;

 **Mayday! Mayday!**

 **The ship is slowly sinking**

 **They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling**

 **They're all around me,**

 **Circling like vultures**

 **They wanna break me and wash away my colors**

 **Wash away my colors**

* * *

 _ **Take me high and I'll sing**_

 ** _Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_**

 ** _'Kay, Okay, Okay_**

 ** _We are one in the same_**

 ** _Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_**

 ** _'Way, away, away_**

 ** _Save me if I become_**

 ** _My demons_**

* * *

 ** _I cannot stop this sickness taking over_**

 ** _It takes control and drags me into nowhere_**

 ** _I need your help, I can't fight this forever_**

 ** _I know you're watching,_**

 ** _I can feel you out there_**

* * *

 ** _Take me high and I'll sing_**

 ** _Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_**

 ** _'Kay, Okay, Okay_**

 ** _We are one in the same_**

 ** _Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_**

 ** _'Way, away, away_**

 ** _Save me if I become_**

 ** _My demons_**

* * *

 ** _Take me over the walls below_**

 ** _Fly forever_**

 ** _Don't let me go_**

 ** _I need a savior to heal my pain_**

 ** _When I become my worst enemy_**

 ** _The enemy_**

 _Sometimes it makes me wonder why humans and demons are alike, from anger, stubbornness, arrogance, revenge because of what they desire, shows that humanity can lose itself for so long because of demons denying us that they are like humans of their emotions and problem they ignore but, but..._

 ** _Take me high and I'll sing_**

 ** _Oh you make everything okay_**

 ** _We are one in the same_**

 ** _Oh you take all of the pain away_**

 _But sometimes, the emotions we have are demons after all…._

 _ **Take me high and I'll sing**_

 ** _Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_**

 ** _'Kay, Okay, Okay_**

 ** _We are one in the same_**

 ** _Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_**

 ** _'Way, away, away_**

 ** _Save me if I become_**

 ** _My demons_**

* * *

 _ **Take me high and I'll sing**_

 ** _Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_**

 ** _'Kay, Okay, Okay_**

 ** _We are one in the same_**

 ** _Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_**

 ** _'Way, away, away_**

 ** _Save me if I become_**

 ** _My demons_**

After the song ended, everyone stood there in silence which they made the band uncomfortable but the crowd cheer in wild which shock them so much. "Elizabeth, you did it! Your singing show the crowd of amazement!" Milena said to Elizabeth. "I know right! Thanks to you guys!" Elizabeth said happily back to her. They all bowed down and wave their arms to the crowd; Elizabeth enjoy the recognition she have but she notice Ciel which cause her to panic now since Ciel heard her sing about her problems. Milena recognize her situation so she make the audience to do something else,

"There's a Demon Butler in here! Oh god damn it, I never meant to say that" Milena facepalm herself. "Way to go idiot! You made to crowd to go scare" Sam said to her angrily.

Elizabeth just sigh, she can't believe she's doing this since Milena taught her when they first meet years ago; "Can you guys calm the fuck down?! We have the Queen of England here in front us and you react immaturely?! This is 18th century, get a grip already it's not like you seen a demon before like I don't know, Fucking Demon Spring-Heel Jack?!" Elizabeth exploded in anger.

Everyone stop running as they look at her in shock, they never expected a lady to curse in front of the entire people well expect Milena of course. "Wow, never thought you had that in you but she's right, Spring-Heel Jack was here and how can you be scare of demon already?" Milena said to the crowd. They all look at each and mummer at each in idiotic, Elizabeth felt happy that she acted in mature but she knew she still act immature of her words uses. "You know, I believe someone is looking for you" Milena mention Ciel. "Oh yeah right, I'll be back" Elizabeth said as she ran off to Ciel.

With Ciel and Sebastian in the background talking to each other, Elizabeth took a deep breath and walk to them slowly as she began to talk to them about the event. Sebastian begin to leave as he knew the single, he decided to go on stage to talk to the band.

"So, what do you think of the song I made, pretty amazing isn't it?" Elizabeth ask Ciel. "Yeah it is, I never thought you can such lyrics Elizabeth" Ciel replied to her. "Well, I learn from the best" Elizabeth said as she turn around at Milena smiling at her. "Lizzy, I never expect you to say those words" Ciel said seriously to her. "Well, this is 18th century, everyone has to screw the logic around us" Elizabeth said in a matter of fact tone. Ciel felt bad for himself, Elizabeth started to change now and he wish she didn't; she wish to be the same girl he knew from the start.

"Lizzy, you change and I don't like that" Ciel said to Elizabeth. "Why Ciel? It's not you change, after all, people change people" Elizabeth said to him. "But it's not what I expected from you, I always thought you will always be the same person I loved" Ciel said sadly. Elizabeth look at Ciel in shock, did he say the same person as he loved?! Elizabeth couldn't believe her ears, did he really say it?!

"Ciel look, I'm glad you like me as the over cringe girl who love pink stuff but I'm 14 years old and I'm suppose to act mature as a young lady in this time" Elizabeth mention. "So you prefer changing yourself then you fiancee happiness?" Ciel said madly at her. "I do want you to be happy but the way you ignore me and treated, I feel like my personality isn't good enough for you so I decide to go a mature factor so you can spend time with me" She replied coldly to him. Elizabeth turn around and walk with Ciel stood there in belief, the reason she change because of him, he felt humiliated of this of the girl she loved, for ignoring her and treated her wrong, he felt regretted on himself for never realizing of her feelings.

"Lizzy, I love you and that's the truth" Ciel blurted out to her. Elizabeth stop walking when to the crowd focus the couple's attention. "You're lying Ciel, I don't believe you at all, why would you say that now even though you don't care about me" Elizabeth said in unbelief. Ciel felt hurtful, Elizabeth denying his confession which he put his head down with him clutching his fist of his anger to hold. Elizabeth look at him, realizing he's hurting Elizabeth started to snicker then turn to laughter which Ciel question her why she is laughing.

"Did you get that Sam?" Elizabeth said to her. "Yeah I did, your reaction though Ciel!" Sam said as she roll the floor, laughing. "Oh man, I can't stop laughing r-right now, oh god" Elizabeth said as she catch her breathing

"What do you mean?" Ciel said confusingly.

"I can believe it you take it that far Lizzy, Ciel would kill you if you change" Beat said.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Ciel yelled confusingly. "Simple, we did a prank to see if you care about her but I guess Elizabeth went to far; my bad" Milena explain to Ciel. "What?! A prank, why would you do that?!" Ciel said madly. "Woah, I said Elizabeth take it to far Ciel, I mean like if I know you, your not suppose to care about anyone then yourself" She said mention his personality. "But it doesn't mean you have to do it! She couldn't just say to me and then I say I'm sorry" Ciel said back to her. "I don't believe you, like I said, no evidence to show me that you're sorry about her, after all, you a young man who care about revenge, not romance" Milena said as she cross the line. "I don't care, all I want is Lizzy to be in my life, I felt so sorry to ignore her, treat her wrong but she always make me feel happy inside when she light the darkness and she took away that darkness away from me because I love her!" Ciel explode in anger. Everyone was amazingly shock, including Sebastian for his young lord to his feelings in front of his fiancee because of this girl Milena, say something that crosses the line.

"Y-you loved me Ciel?" Elizabeth said as she stood there in belief once again. "Please Elizabeth, if I know Ciel, why would he say that right now, you can tell he doesn't care-" Milena was cut off when she block Ciel's punch out of anger. Milena look at him i shock, Ciel punching her for her love, Elizabeth. She let out her hand as she say;

"On second thought, I guess this proves he does loves you, my mistake Ciel, you may continue on you were saying" She said to him as she stand by the sidelines with the others.

"Lizzy, believe me, I do love you even though I never show my emotions to show how much I love you but it doesn't stop me to think of losing you because your are going to be my wife soon and I want to cherish the moment with you even though I'm gonna died" Ciel said to her confidently.

"Even though your soul gonna be eaten before you gotten married" She laugh to herself. She got hit by the head by Sebastian when he death glare at her. Which shock her from demon butler who wants nothing but his soul. "You know, I'll let him live until his children are fully grown if he have children" Sebastian said to her. "Why would you care Sebastian, don't you want his soul already?" Milena question him. "Not now unless his revenge is taken or waited till he is ready, even though you know us very well it doesn't mean you have to be sadistic about it" Sebastian pointed out. "Alright, you actually make sense butler" Milena said admittedly.

"Will you always be there for me even though I'm over cringe, pink stuff around you and make you annoy every time?" Elizabeth said a bit sadly. Ciel look at her as he lean a bit closer to her as she blushed madly at this "I will because that's the real you after all and I don't want you to change that of who you are, I love you Lizzy and I'm going to prove you of how much I love you I want you to close your eyes" Ciel said to her determinedly. She nodded at Ciel request, she close her eyes of what is Ciel doing. He lean down at her slowly to her as he put his arms around her waist as he kiss her in the lips fully which Elizabeth eye sockets to shock but kiss him back.

The crowd cheer for the young couple which of course they break of the kiss when Ciel say "Does it prove it my love?" "Yes, yes it does my love" She replied back happily. Elizabeth hug him with tears of joy, never in her life Ciel will say those words after 3 years, Ciel hug her back tightly with crowd saying "AWWW!"

"Now that's what I call a romance well done which I feel is like a cliche….Oh well better than late and ever am I right guys?" Milena break the fourth wall.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading this story and review of what you think of this story as part of this; this is ThePlayTheroist and I'll see in the next story!**


End file.
